


Poems

by Artistic_Alex



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Poems, Poetry, Trauma, happy poems, sad poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Alex/pseuds/Artistic_Alex
Summary: Just a bunch of random poems I made.
Kudos: 3





	1. Too Young to Live

**Author's Note:**

> This ones pretty dark. Sorry.

I want to scream 

I don’t know what I’d even scream but I’d like to scream until my ears are ringing, until my boiled blood has frozen over, until my throat bleeds raw from the sheer force of what I hold inside of me.

I want to hurt myself, I want to tear my skin open, tear it all apart limb by limb to rebuild it only to destroy it again. I want to break, I want to break myself, I want to be in pieces when I’m done, but who’s to say I’m not already in pieces? I’m in pieces and slicing myself with the shards, only a diamond can cut a diamond, but everything wears eventually. All gems are useless in a grand scheme, there’s always a better piece of jewelry and the world has no use for fake diamonds.

I want to hurt others, all the sympathy I feel melts away in the latest part of the night, I’d never harm someone but I’d love to just yell, yell and never have them retaliate, I’d love to just emotionally break them and make them unable to do anything except ponder how they’ve broken what’s left of me. 

I want people to hurt me. Alternatively I want to be beaten to a pulp, an absolutely destroyed bloody mess.I want to mouth off to the wrong person and be beaten within an inch of my life. I deserve it, after all, you can’t kill what’s already dead

I want to be yelled at, I want people to yell until their lungs are flat of all air. I want them to tell my how I’m worthless, how I’ve ruined their lives, I want them to scream, I want them to destroy what I have left so I can’t pick myself back up.

I want to die. I want to swallow pill after pill until my mouth fills with foam as I collapse onto the floor. I want to slice my skin open and rip out my veins and watch the useless blood poor from my body. I want to shoot myself in the mouth only for it to fail so I can feel a slow painful death as I lose control of my brain. I want to swing from a rope until the ceiling comes down, I want to feel the breathe run out. I want to drown in the deepest of waters, I want to force myself under the tide with bricks as heavy as my guilt until I can no longer make it to the top even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t be able to save myself. I want to set myself on fire, watch my skin light a blaze, my clothes strike into flames like a match downed in gasoline. I want to die. I want to die. I WANT TO DIE.

I don’t want to die.

I’m so scared.

I don’t want to die.

Are they scared to?

They want me to die.

So I die.


	2. Dear Younger Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Younger me,
> 
> Please, change the future

Dear younger me,

So young and unwise 

I wish to educate you on some of there lies.

For many of the things they’ve told you are wrong

And know that one days you’ll soon belong

Long long ago you were made to feel owned.

To feel useless, to feel hopeless, pathetic to the bone.

But child, one day, they’ll show you your worth. 

They'll convince you that you weren’t ruined since birth.

You might seem to wonder why your sister won’t get alone

Why no matter what you do, it is always somehow wrong.

But your sister is different and that is okay, 

One day you’ll get along anyways.

Mommy doesn’t ever seem to get out of bed.

She still does that, she’s not sick, only sick in the head.

Please just refuse to take all her meds or else they’ll make you sick, too.

They’ll bully you, tell you that you’re nothing to bring you down,

Young me, some people are only happy when others frown, 

But you don’t have to fix them, they won’t hang around,

Please just remember your worth.

Sometimes you might feel pissed off or mad, 

You night even feel sad more than glad,

But that is okay, just let it show,

Just forget all of those who judge you.

The work here and now is a scary place.

With standards that will confuse love to your body and face,

Just know one day it’ll be okay 

For others will be there to catch you.


	3. Small Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self pity tears you apart from the inside out.

We live in a world were anything can kill you.

You can die at any time.

Anywhere.

Yet...

You’re choosing to do it yourself. 

Pathetic small child, you fear the dark, yet it is you who turns out the lights.

Small, weeping child you wish for love yet it is you that pushes them all away.

Tiny confused child you pray for god yet it is you who does not believe in his mercy.

No one shall give you mercy child, for you have damned yourself to an enteral life of sorrow. 

It is you who thy has damned.

Lay now in regret, for the sun will be rising soon.


End file.
